Run, Forrest, run!
by Tinker J
Summary: (J/C)I had an hour, that's all I gonna say...


Author's note : Okay, it's been a while since I wrote a story, but that's only because there are so many better story-writers out there, that I'm busy enough to keep up with reading them…and I wasn't bored to death so far. 

Unfortunately, there's no computer with internet access anywhere near me right now, and I'm seriously suffering from a JetC withdrawal. So I'll have to make up my own story and you'll have to bear with me if you like to.

So, I'm sitting here somewhere in Madrid, feeling like Homer Simpson watching Spanish TV and waiting to be dragged into a night club in about an hour. I am desperate, believe me…

P.S. Anyone, who can give me a better title?! Pretty please???

Disclaimer: Is that a cookie, or something?! And may I have a piece of it, too please?

Rating: The lowest, since nothings gonna happen, which needs to be rated in any way.

**Run, Forrest, run! **by veggieDana March 2001

It had to be a bad dream. Really. There could not be any other explanation for it. Whatever deity was out there was probably watching Kathryn Janeway and enjoying the spectacle immensely. With a snack and a cold beverage, of course.

Cold beverage. Now there was a thought. Janeway felt like she would sell Voyagerfor a single glass of cold, fresh water. 

Well, maybe not Voyager. After all, it was always as loyal as a ship can be. But she could sell a certain useless First Officer, if given the chance.

Right now, Kathryn Janeway, also known and feared as "Mighty Captain Janeway of the powerful Federation starship Voyager with the deadly Bun o' steel", was desperately trying to catch her breath. 

She had spent most of the day running through the ship and the last minutes through a hologenerated cornfield in Iowa on holodeck 2. And she could feel it. The days were she would outrun any enemy while carrying Betsy, her phaser rifle, seemed to be over. She would have to work on her condition, if she survived this day. 

It was hot and dusty. No shade whatsoever, even for a short person like her in the field. She really didn't like what had become of this day.

Although it had all started so peacefully. Lunch and some good humored, harmless banter in her quarters with "those" people. But it got out of hand somehow, she still couldn't explain just how. She used her Glare o' Death, but it proved insufficient. Very insufficient on "those"people. Dimpled grins -oh, how she hated them now- had been the answer to her threat. And a "You've got 10 seconds to take your feet in your hands and run, or you'll suffer the consequences". She was not stupid, she was a captain after all. She ran, the laughter of "those" people still ringing in her ears. And she was still running. Something was seriously wrong with this picture.

"Computer, add more plants to this field," she ordered the computer with a hoarse voice, craving some liquid. She was damned, if she would make it easy for "those" people to find her. She grew up with traditionalists. She knew everything about a cornfield.

"Unable to comply." 

Or maybe, it would be more complicated than she had thought. She was the ship's captain, without power over the computer. "Those" people were working fast but someone would have to pay for it. After all, revenge was best served cold.

Until then she would just have to go deeper into the field without making to many noises. That would give her some more minutes she needed to think of a different plan, which would make her the winner of this pathetic game. 

She needed to be the winner. Badly. She wouldn't live it down otherwise. Chakotay would make sure of that. No question. And two of "those" people were not even half her height! She could not imagine being outdone by some-one small like this.

Not for the first time she wished to be a shapeshifter, like Constable Odo from DS9. That would give her the advantage of hiding long enough, until "those" people gave up, or she'd figured out how to get the upper hand back. And it would not be nice for "those" people.

If they'd manage to find her first, they' be merciless. Just like "those" people always were. No doubt about that. She knew, she didn't feel up to that. Not today not ever. Well, "ever" was a pretty strong word. Not during the next year sounded better and closer to the truth. Kathryn Janeway smiled, for the first time in about 3 hours.

But she knew also, that she wouldn't last longer than 2 minutes, when "those" people started attacking her. There wouldn't be any help for her so called officers. Even Tuvok deemed her perfectly save.

The best strategy would be to run back into her quarters and lock herself in. Although it made her pride cringe, she could afford to run away cowardly. In fact, the Doctor would probably get a corona in minutes, if she didn't do it. 

She reached the other end of the field and turned back towards it. She concentrated really hard, but couldn't see any suspicious movement caused be someone walking through it.

"Okay, Mister. Seems like I reached a point where you and your buddies can't find me. I'll be out of here in a blink of an eye. Computer, open doors," she ordered. This time the computer even did as told and she released a breath, she didn't know she had been holding. What happened next happened fats and was far beyond Janeway's comprehension. 

In front of her stood "those" people. All three of them as dirty as she felt and looked and with an unbelievable fierce determination to win against Kathryn Janeway. The small boys the spitting image of the taller tattooed person standing in the middle of them. All of them having the same evil dimpled grin on their faces, and Kathryn knew she was in trouble.

Before she even had a chance to turn around and run again, Chakotay screamed in a high-pitched voice she had never heard before, the boys giggled but started to attack the helplessly laughing woman nevertheless. The grown-up version of them just crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched.

Being the only one ticklish in this family , Kathryn found herself laying on the ground in no time. She had nothing to defend herself against thefour small hands of the children, but she already knew how to make them pay.

Later, while eating dinner in the mess hall, she would cuddle them to death. And she would make sure, that as many people as possible would see it; too. Being proud little men of almost 4 years of age, her kids could stand to show affection in puplic.

As for Chakotay, she knew exactly how to get even with mister-I'm-enjoying-myself-to-much-and-know-it. She'd start right know and she didn't even had to make up a story for it.

Still grasping for breath, she managed to put one arm around each boy and hugged them close, so they couldn't move anymore.

"Okay, little men, you won. I give up," she announced graciously. The kids smiled.

"Oh no, Kathryn. You can't give up like this! It's against the rules," Chakotay complained; making a pouting face just like any little kid when it didn't get the promised candy would.

"Watch me mister," was her answer. "And know, please be quiet. We have to discuss important matters here," she ordered in her best captains voice she could manage on a day off. The children just giggled at their parent's behavior, then looked at Kathryn with expectant eyes.

"Okay sweetums," she said, while letting go of them. She did not get up and remained laying on her back. "Put your heads on mommies stomach and tell me what you hear."

Curious, the boys did what their mom had said and each of the twins put an ear on Kathryn's stomach. Chakotays eyebrow twitched and his synapses tried to deliver the massage put failed. He didn't have a clue what she was driving at. So he kept watching.

After a while of concentrating, one of the boys got up. "I can't heat anything, mom," he complained, looking disappointed. His twin nodded in agreement.

"That's okay, sweetheart. It's still early. But that," she pointed towards her stomach again, "is whereyour sisters are sleeping right now," she explained, kissing the top of her first born children.

Chakotay's eyes widened in disbelief, his brain finally understood the massage. The last thought before his unconscious body hit the ground were along the line of 'It's just a dream".

Kathryn didn't even look, when she heard a loud thump. He had done this when she had told him about the boys, too. "In about 5 months, you're gonna have 2 sisters to play with and your daddy over there," they all looked and giggled at his sight, "is gonna have some more diapers to change."

A grunt, sounding like a prayer was all that could be heard from the soon father to be of 

girl twins was all that could be heard.

**Finito**

P.S. if you think it was kind lame, your right, I guess. It was only an hour after all. And then I had to read that awesome "Chocolat" book…

Don't sue me, though!


End file.
